


Great Molasses Flood

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 标题是上世纪初波士顿炼糖厂爆炸，甜蜜的巨浪席卷周边街区，几十人死亡，上百人受伤。我感觉芒特的信息素就是这种味道的。事实上，根据故事发生时间点的爱尔兰法律，大米的行为构成强奸罪，所以，请勿模仿（？）。
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 8





	Great Molasses Flood

莱斯头疼地要命。此时此刻，他的脑袋仿佛一架爆米花机——没错，是芒特上个月买的那种红白相间复古款，当时，他津津有味地看着可怜的玉米粒们来回来去，噼里啪啦，胡蹦乱跳——现在，他的脑细胞就是玉米粒。等待着一个合适的时机，嘭！一下子，炸成无数颗甜腻的米花。

甜的，脑细胞以及所有细胞都是甜的，他十分肯定。整个房间已经被芒特的信息素变成一只巨大的罐头，看不见摸不到但真实存在（至少莱斯确信真实存在）的糖分顺着呼吸和毛孔浸入身体，腌渍黄瓜、腌渍鲱鱼、腌渍红菜头、腌渍大米……

芒特还在睡，但不怎么安稳，偶尔会突然急促喘息，或者皱着眉头发出很委屈地闷哼。他的呼吸打在莱斯的肩膀上，那一小块皮肤有灼烧的幻痛。

莱斯拼命回想今年年初自己在爱尔兰足协强制要求参加的生理课上都学到了什么，但只能想起被教练揪着耳朵警告好好听讲之前和芒特发了几十条短信。

哦，还有，年纪轻轻，不要乱搞。

他应该可以释放一点信息素安抚对方，但他控制不好自己，更确切地讲，他根本不知道如何控制自己，要么少得可怜，毫无作用，要么用力过猛，惹来OMEGA又一阵呜咽。这也不能全怪他，对这个上周才分化的男孩而言，做一名ALPHA比做一名守门员更生疏。

莱斯只能采用最原始的办法，像安慰受惊吓的小猫小狗小朋友那样，施以缓慢地抚摸。从细碎的发梢开始，一路向下，沿着脊椎骨，一节，一节，一节，简单的骨架外面裹着温热的皮肉，窄窄的背仿佛可以被一只手捏碎。这个念头让莱斯感受到电流穿过一般的惶恐，随即又嘲笑自己怎么会担忧一名足球运动员的体格。

窗外灰蒙蒙的，积云一层叠着一层，深灰色，浅灰色，蓝灰色，透过窗缝可以闻到潮湿的水汽。他对现在的钟点毫无概念，可能早场球还没开，也可能晚餐已经撤下桌。

莱斯想爬起身从衣服堆里把手机翻出来，但只向床边挪动一英寸，睡梦里的OMEGA就会发出被族群遗弃的小兽才会发出的声音，然后更用力地抱紧他。

他无奈地摇摇头，但内心深处其实得意的不行。

无事可做，无事能做的莱斯只好盯着芒特看。他惊觉自己从来没有这么仔细地观察过已经认识七八年的朋友。他想起小学美术课上，跟着老师参观画廊，大家围坐在死去几百年的女人的巨幅肖像前面，光影、色彩、视角之类的词左耳朵进右耳朵出。

怎么还不下课，怎么还不吃午餐，怎么还不放学，怎么还不去踢足球。

现在，他突然领悟到每一根头发丝弯曲的弧度都有意思极了！他发现芒特挑染的头发已经只剩下浅褐色的末端，一侧的眉尾比另一侧更稀疏，他的额角有细小伤口愈合的痕迹，或许来自上周末的比赛，而紧紧抿住的嘴角或许需要一个吻。

于是他低下头，很快速地亲了一下。这毕竟不是童话故事，没有人醒来。于是他忍不住又很轻微地咬了一口柔软的脸颊。

除了头疼，四肢也奇奇怪怪地难受，像扭下机器人的胳膊腿然后再拼到错误的地方。

太累了，太累了，做爱比踢一场球赛累多了。不仅是肌肉与冲刺120分钟同感，更重要的是骨骼介于痒和痛之间的不适。以及信息素，该死的信息素，让他像高烧时候那样忽冷忽热。他根本睡不着，困倦、乏力、疲惫，但唯独缺少睡意。

想到这个，莱斯有点妒忌地看看窝在自己怀里芒特，虽说睡得不好，但总归睡着了。这是OMEGA的天赋吗？对发情期更高的耐受度？对睡眠环境更低的要求？亦或仅仅是性爱之后更容易入睡？

无论如何，这或许可以解释了为什么切尔西连续出勤率最高的球员不是特里而是兰帕德。

切尔西，切尔西，想到切尔西他的头更疼了。

芒特要怎么交代？

他理应和切尔西队友们一起出现在训练结束后的基础学科辅导课上，但他溜走了，因为西汉姆球员昨晚抱怨太久不见。

于是，地下铁、地上铁、公交、另一班公交，兜兜转转两个半钟头，从伦敦城的西南角跑到东北角，来给西汉姆球员一个惊喜。

然后，比惊喜更惊的，他在西汉姆球员的卧室里经历了第一次发情期，在新年假期的末尾，在16岁生日的前夕。

NHS贴满地铁的公益广告里说要打电话告诉家长或者医生，英足总的健康手册黑体加粗“第一时间报告队医”。

但他满脸通红，汗水顺着额角往下淌，手指紧紧地攥着床单，小声问这名西汉姆球员，“你愿不愿意？”

接下来只能是一发不可收拾。

  
  
  


他们乱七八糟地拥抱，乱七八糟的亲吻，乱七八糟地撕扯对方的衣服，乱七八糟地寻求彼此的身体。莱斯的床太小，他们一起摔到地上，咕咚。芒特忍不住笑了一下，他大概无法知道，这对ALPHA是怎样的催情剂。

芒特还是絮絮叨叨喋喋不休，不过此时说出口的只有胡言乱语。“太疼了！”之后紧接着叫嚣“快点！”，随即又低呼“不行！不行不行！”，转眼间再带着哭腔“我想要你……”

他们不知道该如何使用温和讨巧的方式。太快了，一切都太快了。那些课间休息传阅的图片，替补席上分享的段子，群聊记录里刷屏的网址，一个都想不起来。只剩下非洲原野篝火边的祖先留下的身体记忆。

如果在球场上忘了助教千叮咛万嘱咐的阵型和站位怎么办？那就跑，一直跑，飞快地跑，追着球往对方的球门跑。

所以，现在也一样。

两个人的信息素横冲直撞，像满屋子的氢气球同时爆炸，或者海洋馆里所有的 刺鲀一起发脾气。

“OMEGA的信息素是甜的。”十几年前欧洲人权法院就认定这句话构成性别歧视，但放在芒特身上，这是字面意义的，客观事实。

年轻的ALPHA觉得自己既走向沙漠深处，也逐渐沉入海底。他口干舌燥，喉咙发不出一点声音，身体里的水分不断析出，瞬间消失在糖粉堆积的沙丘。同时，潮水不断上涨，没过双腿，没过胸膛，没过脖颈，没过头顶，他无法呼吸，糖浆替代空气将肺泡填满。

但是，与之相伴的快感太强烈了，他愿意被沙丘掩埋，被海浪击碎。

树脂里的小虫为什么要挣扎呢？那么温暖，那么柔软，那么湿润。

进入生殖腔的时候，他们两个都突然清醒了不少，太疼了，实在是太疼了，芒特的眼泪一瞬间就冒出来。

初次发情可能出现在青春期的任何时刻，但这毕竟是二十一世纪的英国，在花样繁多的情趣玩具和纳入全民医保的抑制剂面前，很少OMEGA会第一次发情就找人做爱，几乎完全没有OMEGA会做到这个程度。性成熟和生理成熟存在巨大差距，和心理成熟则有青训队到一线队之间的鸿沟。

自己也疼得要死的莱斯不知道如何安慰另一个小男孩，只好凑近去亲吻他的眼角，甜的，还是甜的，眼泪都是甜的。

他喜欢看芒特在他面前毫无保留的样子。在离开切尔西之后，他更加需要那些没有分寸的恶作剧，无理取闹的发脾气，无所顾忌的哭哭笑笑来让自己安心。他不再是“一起长大的队友”，但也不只是“一起长大的队友”。

他的动作牵扯到了两个人联结的地方，于是芒特哭得更凶了。

标记不是被过度神话成灵魂伴侣的最终契约，就是被过度简化咬一口而已。

而莱斯感受到的只有莫名的情绪冲击。

他是在寻求补偿吗？为死在14岁的无忧无虑，为戛然而止的少年时光，为一切嘲笑谩骂和同情的眼神。

他是在报复吗？报复一通电话就抛弃了自己的俱乐部，报复更加幸运的孩子们，报复所有人里最无辜的那一个。

不，不是这样，他的爱也是真的。

他已经开始期待未来的每一年，英格兰或者爱尔兰，东伦敦或者西伦敦，总有那么几天这些词组都变回普通的字母串，没有过度解读，没有引申义。他们会没完没了地黏在一起，就像原来那样，也像应该的那样。

那么，他是为了更“安心”吗？

“我的”，多么锐利的一个词，人与人之间最后一道半透明的防线被戳破。

“我的OMEGA”

“我的男孩”

“我的伴侣”

太诱人了，太诱人了，谁也无法抵御汉姆林的笛声或者塞壬的歌。

他是第一个知道芒特信息素味道的人，也将成为唯一一个知道“芒特信息素”味道的人。从此之后，所有人都会在蜜糖的甜腻之外冷不丁被金属的余味割伤。

而自己也会像涂了蜜的尖刀。

比“你是我的”更可怕的只有“我是你的”。我把自己交到你的手里，成为一件无法退还的礼物。

摘下苹果，拔出石中剑，打开潘多拉魔盒。

平日里，这些潜滋暗长的小心思被每日不间断的电话和短信，被依依不舍的告别，被勾在一起的手指和浅尝辄止的吻所覆盖，像爬山虎覆盖都铎王朝的城墙。

现在，一切都被明晃晃地抛出来，地毯下有碎金也有黑色的虫。

莱斯搞不清楚随后发生了什么，他不确定芒特的拥抱和安慰是幻觉还是现实。总之他睡着了，然后在头痛中醒来，现在听着芒特的呼吸声胡思乱想。

他的OMEGA快要醒了，没什么根据，但他就是知道。

他们接下来应该怎么做？

他们可以必须告诉谁？可以告诉谁？可以不告诉谁？不能告诉谁？

切尔西下一轮比赛是什么时候？

西汉姆下一轮比赛是什么时候？

下一轮发情是什么时候？

芒特需要请假吗？

自己需要请假吗？

冰箱里还有什么东西可以填饱肚子？

芒特是不是又要嘲笑自己按世界末日分量购买的可乐？

现在究竟几点了？

但有一件事莱斯可以确定，半年之内自己都不会再吃甜食了，尝过芒特的味道之后，世界上的一切都是苦的。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是上世纪初波士顿炼糖厂爆炸，甜蜜的巨浪席卷周边街区，几十人死亡，上百人受伤。我感觉芒特的信息素就是这种味道的。  
> 事实上，根据故事发生时间点的爱尔兰法律，大米的行为构成强奸罪，所以，请勿模仿（？）。


End file.
